User blog:Prince Shift/Titan Land History
Im going to write Titan Land history to there, all i know so far, mainly about GHH, King_Katanova, MetalWarrior and newer Titan Lands. Firstly, I should mention map God's Land. This map was inspiration for great MetalWarrior, to create Titan Land. These Titan Lands were good, but until this day, they evolved into really better maps with ability for players to customize everything in-game. Map which really had these things first, was Rise of Kingdoms. Im focusing about its history and rise of maps from it there. Titan Land Improved RPE: Created by Vhalyr and Clan LD, It rivaled Titan Land New Age. But after some months, Vhalyr left for a long time, and King_Katanova and Daiwan took over the map, and renamed it to Rise of Kingdoms Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms: King_Katanova added his own lore and name into map. After some months, Vhalyr returned and said King_Katanova is a thief, and wanted his map back... but luckily, Clan LD in which Vhalyr was stepped into situation and kicked Vhalyr, while King_Katanova took his place in Clan. King_Katanova continued RoK. Titan Land Fall of Kingdoms: After some months after King_Katanova was doing RoK, he started to think about new map of his lore, map with more chaotic appearence. This map was named "Fall of Kingdoms" and had continuing of his lore. Hahaska came, Katanova and Kingdom of Stars was shattered, and Tirith was in chaotic form. But eventually, Katanova returned to RoK because he said he has more things to try them there. Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms (part 2) + Kingdoms of Terfall (Kingdoms of Katanova): King Katanova left for some months, and during this time, GHH took the map. GHH created Clan TL, and added masterswitch into game ,along with many of triggers. GHH then saw King_Katanova is returning, and he acted without fear of Katanova, and gave him deprotected RoK map. But eventually, when KoT was nearly to release, GHH started to critize map in public games, and banned all which joined KoT games, or supported Katanova. GHH also gave BossSkiller8000 orders to destroy KoT wiki , and BossSkiller8000 modified it, and blindly critized KoT. GHH wanted to get rid of Katanova, because KoT was decreasing RoK popularity. Eventually, he removed Katanovas name from RoK and even renamed map. King Katanova previously wanted to just improve RoK, but he saw great work of GHH (I dislike GHHs methods, but he is good in triggers, yes.) and decided to make his own new map, leaving GHH in RoK. (Unlike Vhalyr did to him.) Titan Land Rise of Deva and End of War: This Titan Land was just renamed RoK with some more OP heroes and islands. GHH inspired in budhism while doing this map, and mainly inspired on Deva (superhumans from budhism). He developed his own lore for Admin-Only heroes to dissallow players which wont pay money for masterswitch to RP lore. GHH started to be jealous on Katanova, and he hacked GoodTaur which was helping him. GoodTaur left and Katanova did too when he saw that. Luckily, after some weeks King_Katanova returned stronger than even before and GHH realised he lost, so GHH finished his work and left TL, saying that WC3 is always dead. There was big struggle between his subordinates (from what cold told me) and some realised they were only his tools, and left him. He disbanded clan and crashed everything, so his map wont be more continued. Only Katanova curently has map. BossSkiller8000 created Clan ToL as new RP-based clan, he destroyed Clan TL by this act, and invited Katanova with apologize. He was pardoned by King_Katanova and they formed sort of TL Council, GKB (GHH Katanova Boss). BossSkiller8000 wanted to create his own Titan Land, Dawn of Legends. There were also rumors BossSkiller will continue GHHs work but GHH declined it at last. GHH will eventually leave at 21th december, doomsday. When the doomsday was about to come, GHH revealed part of his plans to import virus into TL maps to BossSkiller8000 during a game. GHH made a competition for his own "assistant". During competition, BossSkiller8000 achieved 24/25 points. BoBricka achieved 24,5 points, but after seeing his answers some people believed that his answers were not correct, but still awarded by points. BossSkiller8000 changed GHH's passwords and ruined his plans to import virus into Titan Land. This act was later what he believed "destroyed the future of Titan Land". "I still believe GHH taught me alot, that TL and manipulations.. he imported virus into my comp.. from a piece i slowly became a player, and defeated him in his own game, because he underestimated me" - BossSkiller8000 KoT is last map to be developed as of now, as BossSkiller8000 canceled his DoL map. Clan ToL should still exist, feel free to join on Europe. Who gave me info: my dear friend , Coldrefreader some players of RoK, KoT and etc. Myself King_Katanova (from comments on wiki) GHH (from comments on wiki, and his former site) Category:Blog posts